Terminemos
by Killina88
Summary: Una ruptura se dará en el Dojo Tendo.¿Qué harán nuestros personajes?
1. La pelea

**Terminemos**

**_Killina88_**

_Capitulo 1_

_La pelea_

_

* * *

  
_

"Quiero terminar" Ranma escuchaba una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Era su culpa lo sabía pero como se atrevía a dejarlo así porque sí, que derecho le daba si era su prometida SU PROMETIDA, quizás se lo había ganado, no sabía, no sabía que pensar Akane lo había tomado de sorpresa y todavía esperaba que el le dijera algo ¡Como demonios esperaba que le dijera algo si ella estaba terminando con el compromiso! Su mente no reaccionaba y la mujer que amaba se iría de su lado.

Akane permaneció viéndolo, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo no la escuchó; su corazón latía fuertemente podía escucharlo y la ansiedad la consumía por dentro, provocando que sus músculos se tensaran cada vez más. Ranma permanecía estático, incluso su mirada solo mostraba enojo lo cuál hizo que ella se enfureciera, como era posible que la dejara ir como si nada, como si ella no hubiera sido nada en su vida, lagrimas empezaron a surgir de su hermoso rostro una mezcla de impotencia, dolor, enojo y tristeza. Al darse cuenta que la persona que amaba no la amaba como ella.

Ranma al verla se confundió aun más, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Porque lo hacia si era ella quien terminaba con el? –Si eso es lo que quieres por mi esta bien-fue lo único que atino a decirle mientras que apretaba sus puños sintiendo como la sangre subía y bajaba de su cuerpo. Akane lo vio con una mirada que no pudo descifrar por completo, odio ¿quizás?

Akane se sintió traicionada a esta persona le daba exactamente igual que pasará en su relación, las cosas habían salido mal para ella, su objetivo en un principio era que Ranma reaccionará y por una vez en su vida la hiciera sentir como su prometida. "Ilusiones de una niña tonta" pensó con amargura. De alguna forma el cuarto empezó a dar vueltas, su corazón estallaba y ahí fue cuando explotó.

-¡Como puedes no hacer nada! ¿¡Porque no haces algo!? ¿Es que te da igual?, ¡te da igual que ya no estemos juntos! ¡Porque eres así después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!, siempre me trago tus humillaciones y aunque me duelen las olvidó y al siguiente día te espero con una sonrisa, eso pasa todos los días ¿sabes al menos lo que es eso? ¡¿Lo sabes Ranma!? , siempre tengo que soportar que me digas que tus otras prometidas son mejor que yo y te importa un comino si me lastimas o no. Y así ha sido cada día desde que te conocí.

-¡Que esperas que te diga si acabas de terminar conmigo! Y si tu vida es un infierno conmigo felicidades Akane ya puedes ser feliz porque ¿adivina que? ¡Acabas de terminar con tu sufrimiento!

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota Ranma!

-Pues créelo y ten por seguro que voy a ser así toda la vida

-¡Te odio!-Akane cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe dejando a Ranma afuera.

Ranma apretó los puños bajo la mirada y se encerró en su cuarto, la familia los escuchó un nuevo problema estaba por venir.

* * *

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Siento estar un poco ausente pero estoy terminando semestre y ya comienzo a sentir el estrés, respecto a los otros fics ya empecé con los nuevos capítulos espero que pronto suba las actualizaciones. Este fic no se si se va a ser largo o corto aun no me decido ya veré mientras vaya desarrollando la historia.**

**Les mando un saludo a todos y que tengan un lindo día.**

**Killina88**


	2. Anuncio:Se rompe el compromiso

**Terminemos**

_**Killina88**_

_Capitulo 2_

_Anuncio: Se rompe el compromiso_

_

* * *

  
_

Akane escuchó la voz de Kasumi pidiendo que bajaran a desayunar, su voz se escuchaba tan lejana. No había pegado ojo esa noche, trato de dormir y olvidarse de lo que había pasado pero no pudo, en momentos lloraba y trataba de pensar que esto se iba a solucionar pero eso no iba a pasar. Su mente estaba confundida, ya no podía dar paso atrás si no se vería como una estúpida, su única esperanza era que Ranma haya olvidado lo que le dijo y le pidiera perdón como otras veces, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que no sentía esa esperanza. La verdad era que no lo quería perder, solo quería que por una vez en su vida, la tomara en cuenta y pensó que si terminaba con el compromiso, eso le daría un impulso a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos y decirle por fin cuanto la necesitaba, pero la realidad era diferente, desde la boda fallida ella ya no era la misma Akane, ahora se sentía miedosa, ansiosa, insegura, aunque ella lo negara sabia que Ranma la quería pero… ¿todavía?, sus conversaciones se habían reducido a monosílabos, aunque para la familia era un milagro que en el ultimo mes no se hayan peleado, la realidad era que ni siquiera estaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para provocar una discusión. Se levanto de su cama, se tallo un poco los ojos y fue a su armario, algo dudosa se cambio de ropa.-"Si no bajo pensará que esto me esta afectando"-miró hacia abajo, apretó su falda un poco y decidida dijo- Iré a desayunar.

Kasumi servía el desayuno algo preocupada, como todos en la casa había escuchado la discusión de anoche y en su corazón algo le decía que las cosas no andaban nada bien. Miro el reloj, lo mejor sería que ella actuara natural con su impecable sonrisa de siempre.-"Seria lo que mamá estaría haciendo en un momento como estos"-pensó con tranquilidad.

-Oiga Saotome ¿que haremos con los muchachos? cree usted… ¿que sigan enojados?

-¡Por favor Tendo! ¡Jaja! todos los días pasa esto, seguro hoy se les olvidará absolutamente todo. No se preocupe no hay padre que conozca a su hijo tanto como yo ¡Jajajajaja!

-Si…seguro.-expresó Nabiki burlonamente haciendo que todos se callaran y regresaran sus preocupaciones.

Akane y Ranma salieron al mismo tiempo de sus cuartos, la ansiedad se apodero de su habla, mas no de sus expresiones faciales. Se dirigieron solo una mirada corta, fría y distante. Una que Ranma terminó por desviar haciendo que Akane sintiera un vacío por dentro. Seguido de esto, ambos bajaron por la escalera.

-¡Buenos días Ranma, buenos días Akane!-sonría alegremente Kasumi haciendo que toda la familia clavará sus miradas en la joven pareja.

Ranma se sintió incómodo, sabía que todos habían escuchado su discusión por lo que salio al jardín -Kasumi hoy no tengo hambre iré a entrenar un poco-decía sin entusiasmo.

-Pero Ranma no puedes irte sin desayunar-miraba Kasumi al artista marcial con preocupación maternal.

-Déjalo que se vaya-fríamente decía Akane

Ranma estaba enojado sin embargo había decidido dejarlo ir, pero en cuanto Akane abrió la boca toda la discusión de ayer empezó a resonar dentro de su cabeza y sin poderse controlar tomo la palabra-Akane tomó una decisión-mirándola desafiante- ¡anda díselos Akane!

Akane lo miró con rabia después de todo Ranma era un idiota -He cancelado el compromiso.

-¡Que! ¡Pero como puedes hacerlo esto a tu padre hija! ¿Qué será de su futuro?

-Ya lo ve, Akane no solo es desconsiderada como hija si no también como prometida, no suele cumplir con su palabra

-¡Ranma como puedes hablarle así a tu prometida!- enojado decía Genma al momento que se ponía de pie.

-¡Ex prometida! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella-dirigiéndole una mirada llena de desprecio.

Akane no contestó nada, todo era tan surrealista, ella no quería llegar a esto, ¿Por qué? Pensó con tristeza, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, lágrimas de furia, de enojo, no las que esa noche había derramado. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar no enfrente de todos. Sus manos sudaban mientras las apretaba para contener el llanto, haría lo que sea pero esas gotas no caerían de sus ojos. Al momento de verla Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane estaba sosteniendo sus lagrimas, no quería verla llorar, si no bajaría la guardia y vendría ese remordimiento que nadie quiere sentir, miró al patriarca de la familia y agregó- Señor Tendo, gracias por todo pero creo que lo mejor es que ya no viva más aquí, me iré con mi madre.

-¡Pero Ranma que estas diciendo!

-Tu puedes quedarte papá yo ya no pienso seguir en esta casa

-Akane hija… ¿no vas a hacer nada?-suplicaba el hombre de la casa.

-No…-decía en un tono sin vida- si el se quiere ir… que se largue a mi me da igual.

-Bien… que seas feliz Akane-bajo la cabeza y emprendió marcha fuera de la residencia Tendo.

-Lo mismo digo Ranma…lo mismo digo.

* * *

**Hola queridos amigos,**

**Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews: Vanessa, Yania,**** miyasaka, Lemariam, isabel, ****akanezita****, ****arctic-monk****, ****viry chan y Naoko Tendo.**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Que tengan un lindo día.**

**Killina88**


	3. Recuerdos

**Terminemos**

_**Killina88**_

_Capitulo 3_

_Recuerdos_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota: Los flashbacks están escritos de esta manera:**_ jkhh_

Era de noche, había dicho que se iba a vivir con su madre pero mintió. No quería ver a su mamá en este momento, contener lagrimas no es algo muy varonil que digamos. Se encontraba en un edificio abandonado, por suerte encontró ese refugio antes de que empezara a llover, tenía frío y el lugar apestaba a humedad, pero nada de esto le importaba, no dejaba de pensar en Akane. Su mente viajó a la época donde la había conocido.-Si tan solo las cosas se hubieran dado distintas-miró a las estrellas.

Akane estaba encerrada en su cuarto, el se había ido dejándola sola. Desde un principio el no había querido el compromiso y ella tampoco, pero mientras pasó el tiempo se acostumbro a la idea e incluso llego a gustarle, tanto le gustaba que ese día estaba dispuesta a unir para siempre su vida con el. Recordó el fatídico día de la boda, esa boda que había arruinado todo entre ellos dos. –Si no hubiera escuchado esas palabra en Jusenkyo, quizás todo sería diferente-dijo para si misma.

"Nunca digas si hubiera"-recordó el joven de ojos azules, eso le había dicho su padre un largo tiempo atrás…

_Hacía unas horas que Ranma había comenzado con su entrenamiento, no dejaba de llorar y quejarse, extrañaba mucho a su mamá, su padre nunca había sido el prototipo de un buen padre y estar solo tantos años con el no era su ideal._

_-Yo no debería estar aquí ¡Si tu no hubieras sido mi padre sería mucho más feliz! ¡Quiero otro papá! ¡Te odio!_

_-¡Ranma! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Me entendiste!_

_La mirada de su padre fue tan intimidante que con algo de miedo Ranma dijo- Lo siento papá, yo no quería decir que hubiera querido otro papá._

_-No me refiero a eso, sería una bendición para ti que yo no fuera tu padre. Eso no fue lo que me molesto- se acomodó los anteojos denotando seriedad- Ranma si vas a ser una artista marcial debes saber que el hubiera no existe, no en esta vida. No puedes vivir de arrepentimientos, toda tu existencia se reduce al presente, la vida de un ser humano es corta y por lo tanto no hay tiempo para ver al pasado y recriminarte los hechos que están mal en tu vida, siempre que tengas un corazón fuerte podrás solucionar cualquier obstáculo. ¡Claro! Jajajajaja nunca podrás librarte de tu viejo padre. _

_Ranma lo miró con interrogante._

_-Posiblemente ahora no entiendas nada de lo que estoy hablando, algún día lo entenderás-dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Bien! Es hora de comer. _

-Ese viejo- sonrío- a veces dice cosas inteligentes.

Se acostó en su cama, había mucho silencio en la casa, un silencio al cual ella no estaba acostumbrada, no había pasado un día desde que el se había ido de la casa y ya se sentía miserable, vacía por dentro, abrazó su almohada tratando de encontrar refugio. Y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, ese frío y esa misma soledad que tuvo que pasar cuando su madre murió.

_Era de noche, la pequeña niña escuchaba como su madre le relataba su cuento favorito, sus parpados empezaban a caer lentamente, bostezó un poco y se acurrucó un poco más en su cama._

_-Y así fue como vivieron juntos por siempre-finalizó la mujer mientras cerraba la tapa del libro y apagaba la luz._

_-Te quiero mucho mami-dijo tras un tierno bostezo_

_-Buenas noches princesa.-murmuro cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación de la infante._

_Unas horas después, la niña de cabello azulado despertó gracias a un alboroto que sucedía en su casa, escuchó como alguien corría por la casa a la mitad de la noche, era su padre quien llamaba desesperado a una ambulancia. Seguido de esto vino su hermana mayor diciéndole que se cambiara de ropa lo más rápido posible, irían al hospital._

_La sala era fría, era de mañana y la pequeña Akane trataba de comprender que era lo que pasaba, todo se veía tan serio y tan triste en ese lugar. Estaba sentada en una silla, en donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo, comenzó a mover las piernas en signo de aburrición y desesperación. Miró a su lado en dirección a su hermana mayor, traía un osito de peluche el cual no dejaba de abraza, Nabiki estaba en un sillón dormida. Y su padre era la visión más impactante del lugar, el solo verlo le causaba escalofríos se veía completamente ausente algo que seguramente quedaría grabado en su memoria. Un doctor se acerco a su padre._

_-Señor Tendo, lo sentimos hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…su esposa falleció. La condición era muy grave y…_

_El hombre se derrumbó a la mitad de la sala del hospital._

Empezaban a cantar unos pájaros y Ranma estaba congelado, su cuerpo estaba entumecido a penas si sentía los dedos, la noche había sido muy fría, el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Ranma ¿pero que haces aquí? ¡Estas muy frío! Ven, vamos a mi restaurante.

Akane bajaba por las escaleras su cara denotaba cansancio sin embargo hoy había decidido que arreglaría las cosas con Ranma. No quería perder a alguien que amaba tanto, no otra vez y mucho menos de esta forma tan tonta.

Kasumi acababa de colgar el teléfono miro a Akane en signo de preocupación.- Akane, estoy preocupada Nodoka llamó hace unas horas y dice que Ranma no llegó ayer.

-¡Voy a buscarlo!-exclamó dejando a Kasumi con la palabra en la boca.

Akane salio disparada de la casa, no se perdonaría si algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Ranma en la noche. Corrió desesperada buscándolo en cada esquina preguntándole a la gente si lo habían visto, todos respondían con un negativo. Se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire.

-¡Vamos, acompáñame a la escuela!

-Ukyo no tengo ganas de ir hoy

-Hazlo por mi, por todo lo que te ofrecí me lo debes Ranma

El chico en verdad no tenía ánimos de asistir a la escuela, ahí estaría ella y encontrarse a Akane ahora no era la opción, sin embargo Ukyo había sido muy amable con el, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por lo que salió del Uchanns.-Esta bien, vamos, solo lo hago por ti.

-¡Perfecto! Ten, te hice un poco de mis panes para que desayunes.

Akane vio como Ranma salía del restaurante de Ukyo; sintió una puñalada en el corazón-"Entonces aquí había estado la noche"- se escondió atrás de unos arbustos y lloró en silencio, abrazándose a si misma. Esperó a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos, para que ella retomara su camino. Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible, sus piernas no le respondían en ese momento, la marea de sentimientos la estaba matando, ella misma acababa de darle la oportunidad a Ranma para que se fuera, era su culpa su maldita culpa, ahora el estaba con otra y ya no podría reclamarle nada, dio un grito ahogado tratando inútilmente de reprimir sus emociones.

* * *

**Hola ¿como están mis queridos lectores? Aquí les traigo una linda actualización, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a Trekumy, Feuer23, artick-monk, Lemariam, Naoko Tendo y mi buena amiga Kohana.**

**Que tengan un lindo día hoy, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Killina88**


	4. Estoy aquí

**Terminemos**

**Killina88**

_Capitulo 4_

_Estoy aquí_

_

* * *

  
_

La chica sentada en el piso sollozaba en silencio, tenía sus manos en la cara impidiendo que cualquier lágrima se atreviera a salir de su rostro. Sintió que la luz de alrededor se había ido, descubrió su cara y miro hacia arriba, alguien se había parado enfrente de ella, pero no podía distinguir quien era. El extraño le extendió su mano.

-Akane ¿te encuentras bien?

-Ryoga…

Ranma observó el salón de clases, Akane no estaba, miró la hora, era tarde demasiado tarde y no había llegado, lo bueno era que la maestra Hinako estaba afuera del instituto entretenida con unos globos, sin embargo, estaba preocupado, Akane no era de las personas que se podrían llamar impuntuales, ella siempre estaba a la hora que se le pedía, no era como él. Se paró junto a la ventana, con la vista fija a la entrada del Furinkan.

-¡Ey Saotome! Ven, no sabes que ricos tallarines ha preparado Ukyo- dijo Hiroshi de lo más animado.

-Estoy ocupado, ahora voy.-contestó sin el mínimo interés.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Anda ven!

-¡Dije que ahora voy! –grito enojado.

-Qué carácter…

A lo lejos vio como una pareja se aproximaba al Furinkan, al ver de quienes se trataban la cólera se apoderó de el. Abrió la ventana lentamente para no ser notado escondiéndose debajo de ella, se concentro mentalmente y agudizo sus sentidos para poder escuchar la platica.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ryoga...-dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-No es nada, si quieres te acompaño a tu salón de clases.

-Me encantaría-contestó.

Ranma hirvió en celos a ver esa escena, el como estúpido estaba preocupado por ella, y ella acompañada de ese…de ese ¡cerdo! Ella le pertenecía. ¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de el! Se sentó en su pupitre, cruzó los brazos, despidiendo un aura de batalla que hizo que la mayoría se alejara de el.

La pareja entraba felizmente al salón de clases. Ignorando por completo al chico de trenza.

-Entonces… ¿ya tienes nuevo novio Akane?- escupió las palabras con cólera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que…?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Me entendiste bien, te pregunte si es tu nuevo novio- repitió.

-No puedo creer que digas eso Ranma, Ryoga y yo solo somos amigos.-recalcó la ultima palabra.

-Si como no…-dijo desconfiado ,se llevo las manos a la nuca-De todas maneras me da igual, lástima por Ryoga- dijo con sarna, esta vez se dirigió al chico cerdo- No sabes en que te metes.

-¡No voy a permitir que le hables a Akane de esa forma!- defendió el chico cerdo.

-No es tu asunto Ryoga- contestó amenazante.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Como te atreves a hablarme delante de todos! ¡Quien te crees que eres!

Apretó los puños, no permitiría que lo insulte así como así no después de lo que ella había hecho. -¡Cállate eres…eres….eres una cualquiera!

El sonido de una bofetada hizo que todo el lugar quedará en silencio. Ranma se llevo la mano a la mejilla.

-¡Tu y yo ya no somos prometidos no puedes decirme nada!

-¿Escucharon eso?- susurraban los compañeros de clase.

-Ranma y Akane ya no son prometidos.- decían otros.

-Akane yo… yo- tartamudeo sintió la presión de todos en ese momento. Ya el secreto se había descubierto.

-Akane es toda una dama, tú no eres merecedor de ella.-acusó Ryoga,

-Cállate-murmuro el ojiazul.

-¡Eres un cobarde Saotome!- continuó Ryoga.

-Cállate- alzó la voz con un tono amenazador.

-Como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma, no por nada ya no son prometidos, Akane esta mucho mejor sin ti.- concluyó el hico de la bandana,

-¡Dije que te calles!- grito arrojando un puñetazo que dio directamente en la cara de Ryoga dejándolo inconsciente.

Akane se tiro al piso para atender a Ryoga.

-¡Ranma que te pasa! ¡Como te atreviste a hacerlo eso a Ryoga!

-¡Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga!- se burlo Ranma- ¡Porque no mejor te quedas con el y dejas de arruinar mi vida marimacho!

-¿¡Arruinar tu vida!? ¿Arruinar tu vida? – La voz de Akane se quebró por un momento y después recupero la valentía.- ¡Vete al demonio!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

* * *

El día escolar fue eterno para Akane, trataba de concentrarse, más bien de distraerse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su tristeza. Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de aliviar el vacío que sentía desde esa mañana. Abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz chillona de la maestra Hinako gritándole por su falta de atención, solo atino a decir un lo siento, y continuo con la clase.

Ranma la observaba desde su lugar, trataba de descubrir sus pensamientos, pero no se imaginaba nada, su cara carecía de expresión alguna, esto le ponía más nervioso y ansioso. Un papelito cayó en su cabeza distrayéndolo por completo, lo abrió era de Ukyo reconocía la letra.

_-Oye Ranma, ahora que no hay compromiso con Akane__… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a vivir conmigo?_

Ranma arrugo el papel y lo tiro, lanzó un suspiro profundo, el día iba a ser más largo de lo que esperaba.

Al terminar las clases, ninguno habló o siquiera se miró a los ojos tomaron rumbos separados.

* * *

Ranma estaba reparando la casa de su madre, si se iba a quedar ahí al menos le ayudaría en algo. Pensaba en Akane de vez en cuando, no entendía porque ella actuaba de esa forma, se arrepentía de haberse ido de la casa de los Tendo, pero un Saotome nunca se echaba para atrás y menos con algo tan serio. Alguien toco el timbre.

-Hola Ranma- dijo alegremente Kasumi.

-Ah, hola Kasumi ¿quieres hablar con mi mamá?- Pregunto Ranma, recordando que Kasumi se llevaba excelentemente con su madre al parecer tenían mucho en común.

-No, en realidad quería hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, perdón el desorden pero llevo todo el día tratando de terminar de reparar el techo.

-Si, no te preocupes, Ranma…

Ranma sospechaba la razón por la cual Kasumi vino a hablar con el, seguro se trataría de Akane y si bien quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Akane, no quería sacar el tema. Especialmente ahora que Akane parecía no importarle.

-Kasumi no quiero tocar el tema de Akane.

-No vengo a hablar de su relación, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Necesito que hoy vayas a ver como esta Akane

-Kasumi yo… "Demonios sabia que se trataba de ella"

-No tienes que hablar con ella ni nada, es solo que…-miro hacia abajo por un momento, para tomar un poco de aire- hoy es el aniversario de muerte de nuestra madre y bueno la familia va a salir a un parque termal, porque queremos que mi padre se distraiga y Akane no puede ir por un trabajo de la escuela, no quiero que se quede sola.

-¿Por qué no le dices al Doctor Tofú? Estoy seguro que Akane se sentirá cómoda con el.

-El doctor Tofú no va a estar, tiene un congreso de medicina.

-Es que yo…- suspiró--Esta bien, pero solo daré una vuelta.

-Muchas gracias Ranma, sabía que podía contar contigo. Nos vemos.

-"Idiota, soy un idiota"- se reprocho a si mismo- Hasta luego Kasumi.

* * *

Akane había decidido a pasar por el cementerio a visitar a su madre, necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque no pudiera escucharla, tenía que sacarse del corazón todo el peso que llevaba dentro. Llegó a la tumba y empezó a relatar toda la historia que había vivido con Ranma con detalles, el sol se fue ocultando poco a poco.

El clima cada vez se ponía más y más frío, empezó a nevar, miró a su alrededor era de noche. Caminó hacia la salida, la puerta hecha de rejas, estaba cerrada con cadenas. Trato de romperlas una y otra vez, luego trato de saltar el muro, era imposible ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para romper las enormes cadenas, ni lo suficientemente ágil para saltar ese muro. Se maldeció a si misma por haberse quedado tan tarde, sabía que no había nadie en casa y Ranma… Ranma ni siquiera le importaba. Se abrazo a si misma, tratando de darse calor. La temperatura seguía bajando.

Al otro lado de Nerima un joven reposaba en el techo de la casa de la familia Tendo. Reprochándose una y otra vez, el estar ahí.

-"No entiendo porque accedí a esto, ni debería interesarme lo que pase con ella"

- Hace un frío del demonio y esa boba no llega. Solo me quedare aquí unos 10 minutos más y me iré.

Dos horas después…

-Seguro ya tiene a alguien más, por eso no llega, debe de estar con su amado cerdo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba nevando Ranma se había metido al cuarto de Akane, ya que la temperatura había descendido lo suficiente como para que el artista marcial se muera de frío. Espero y espero y su ex prometida no llegaba, sus celos se habían convertido en preocupación y ansiedad, caminaba de lado a lado, viendo el reloj una y otra vez.

-Me harte iré a buscarla.

* * *

Sin saber exactamente que lo había traído por ahí, camino entre la densa nieve, observó a lo lejos un pequeño bulto y decidió ir a ver de que se trataba. Al acercarse más al lugar, corrió a toda prisa al reconocer esos cabellos azules que se asomaban entre la nieve.

-¿Akane estas bien?- pregunto preocupado- Tienes fiebre

-¿Ran…ranma?- confusa y débil se desmayó.

El chico de la bandana la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis lectores,**

**Espero que hayan pasado un agradable día, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste. Perdonen la tardanza pero estuve en un limbo mental y no podía salir. Como siempre agradezco a todas esas personas que me mandaron sus reviews, Neo ranma, Karina Natsumi, noe, orochi, trekumy, ioakane19, milk goku gracias por sacarme una sonrisa y molestarse en mandarme un review, perdón si no mencione a alguien pero últimamente ando muy distraída.**

**Les mando un saludo y como siempre mis queridos lectores que tengan mucha felicidad.**

**Killina88**

**Orochi: No te preocupes no me tome a mal tu comentario, solo que tengo un ****defecto enorme me tardo muchísimo en actualizar mi fic y es que no encuentro tiempo. Sobre Akane, yo no pienso de esa forma no creo que sea una perra solo que al igual que Ranma tiene miedo a confesar lo que siente y salir lastimada. Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic, te mando un saludo.**


End file.
